A very Marker Easter
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: The boho boys arent used to having quiet holidays anyway. Written because I'm a bum these days who needs to be more productive. Warning: contains Mark/Roger. Dont like, dont read. Happy Easter everyone!


**Happy Easter bitches!**

**no but seriously tho, every year, for every holiday, I decided to start trying to write rent fics to go along with them**

**idk, im weird, and it keeps me occupied so... yeah**

**ive been eating, writing, and crying over Rent all day today. Im a bum. Case closed. I hope you enjoy! reviews are always appreciated!**

**Warning: Contains our loveable bohemians being assholes... and marker. Lots of marker. you have been warned.**

**I guess I better start working on Vous sont manquant à partir de moi now.**

***rolls off stage***

* * *

All throughout the loft, it was quiet. Power was lost as usual, and the dim flickering of way too many candles bathed the ancient wooden floor in soft, warm light. The stars blinked lazily in the sky, and the chilly night air snaked its way in through the cracks of the fire escape window.

A small blond sat alone at a metal table close to said window, his blue eyes sparking with interest. His beloved camera was rolling at his side, and as he nursed a cup of warm tea, his fingers moved over cups of bright colors. Carefully picking up something from inside one of the cups revealed what he was doing. He was coloring eggs.

He hummed to himself as he did so, moving the finished ones to the side to dry. He longed for the gentle strumming of his boyfriend's old fender guitar. The man in question was nowhere to be found. Mark wasn't too worried, though. About a year ago, he would have been halfway into a panic attack right now, calling for Collins, or Angel, or Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, anyone who might have been able to track the rocker down. He'd be pulling on his scarf, ready to check every alley, and every dealer across the east village.

However, time passed, and he was more than trusting. Roger had proved to him time and time again that he could handle being around the stuff on his own. His self control had improved a great deal. Another reason Mark wasn't too quick to chase him down right now was because of Roger's bitter attitude.

The filmmaker had no idea why the bigger blond had stormed out this afternoon, or why he hadn't returned yet. He was put at ease when he got a call from Angel,confirming Roger to be at their place. It was the night before easter. How much trouble could he have gotten into?

Still, Mark couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness pulling at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to curl around his lover on their beat up couch, and have some much needed quiet time together. He let out a long sigh.

His prayers were sort of answered as he heard the loud metallic slam of the heavy loft door. He winced at the force used to close it, but said nothing as Roger moved through the loft in a huff. He had learned how to deal with his temper skillfully. When it's in full swing, you arent supposed to bother him, or hover. He hates that. Only when he calms down enough to pester you, can you intervene.

Returning to his eggs, Mark smiled to himself. He remembered one easter at his favorite cousin Jake's house when he was a teenager. Unlike at his mother's, when he was with Jake and his family, he wasn't ignored. He had colored eggs then too. Coloring them now helped to bring back good memories, and kept him busy.

Roger seemed to want attention sooner than Mark predicted, because he began to make a big show out of being pissed. Throwing his jacket down, and storming around to the fridge, narrowing his eyes at the albino as he stomped past. Mark was too caught up in his process to even notice.

Roger tended to be a bit of a baby at times, and this was no exception. He finally quit his act, and perched on the windowsill, watching Mark with somewhat of a glare.

"What are you doing?" his roomate's voice was enough to snap Mark out of his daze. He looked up. Blue eyes met green. Blushing slighlty, Mark shrugged.

"I'm uh… coloring eggs… easter's tomorrow…" He looked down as he heard Roger snort. He felt anger welling up in his chest. Of course Roger had to take his bad mood out on him. Though he did nothing to deserve it, Mark often ended up as a verbal punching bag. He figured he had nothing to lose, so he offered. "Would you like to join me?"

His boyfriend began laughing, and Mark grunted, and shut off his camera. Leave it to Roger to ruin his fun. He resisted the urge to tell him off for being such a baby. It would do nothing more than piss off the ex-junkie even further.

"Color eggs? like a fucking two year old? no thanks. Why are you even doing it? last time I checked, you werent a six foot tall rabbit." Roger's tone got even more patronizing. "You gonna hide em for me to find?" he sneered. Mark had enough, for he shot Roger a glare that was enough to take the smirk off the taller man's face.

"I dont have to explain myself to you. If I want to color eggs, then I damn well will. Youve been gone all fucking day! what else am I supposed to do to occupy my time? You have a nasty habit of taking your pissyness out on me, and i'm sick of it. Either join me, or leave me be. You dont have to drag me down with you, babe. I'm here for you, you know I am, but i'm not gonna be much help unless you learn some respect."

Roger stood there, dumbfounded. Mark hadn't ever told him off like that before, not since he ran to santa fe. Mark was expecting his lover to storm off again, or even start a physical tussle. To his surprise, the rocker sighed quietly, and then eventually took a seat beside him.

Mark smiled, and leaned over, kissing him. Roger still wore a pout until Mark tickled his ribs, causing him to giggle. The smaller man kissed him again, ruffling his curly, dirty brown hair. This left a smile on his features.

"You're something else, y'know that?" Roger asked, reaching over, and working on a yellow egg. Mark rolled his eyes playfully.

"You gonna tell me what got you so upset today?" Roger's eyes fell to the table, and he pondered the question for awhile. Mark looked up slowly.

"I was uh… in the life earlier… getting a drink… and a few of my old bandmates were there…" Mark perked with interest as Roger continued. "I started talking with em again… and future gigs came into the conversation…"

"Really? Roger, thats great!" Mark exclaimed, but Roger shook his head.

"No, Mark… it wasn't… the minute I asked about jamming with them again, their exact response was, and I quote: "We don't have any room for diseased, washed up queers on our next album. Sorry." Mark winced at the comment. "As soon as James finished talking, I broke a glass over his head, and walked out. Collins sat with me the rest of the day, but… it hurt, Mark… they were right… hit the nail right on the fucking head…"

Mark got up suddenly, pulling Roger to his feet, and into his arms. Roger rested his face on Mark's shoulder, sighing quietly. Mark rubbed circles into the taller man's back, and spoke.

"Fuck them. Fuck every single one. Rog, youre amazing, and you know it. Theyre assholes, and you dont need any of them." he pulled back, holding the rocker's face in his hands. Roger still didnt look convinced. "You are the strongest, most caring, wonderful person I have ever met, and you can do anything. I hope James got glass stuck in his brain." Roger cracked a smile, and started to giggle. Mark mirrored his grin, and pulled him down, kissing his face lovingly.

"Where would I be without you?" Roger murmured, holding his hand tightly. Mark shrugged with a smirk, and continued to work on the eggs with his lover's help. As soon as they were done, they moved over to the couch. Mark lay down, and gasped in surprise as Roger sprawled out on top of him, hugging him tightly, and burying his face in the albino's neck.

"I love you, Mark…" he whispered, closing his eyes. Mark began combing his fingers through the bigger man's hair gently, which resulted in Roger purring like a cat. He smiled.

"I love you more…" they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Happy easter bitches!" a familiar voice yelled out, and the loft door was yanked open. Collins ran inside, followed by Angel, Maureen, and Joanne. Mimi came with them. Mark and Roger jolted awake together.

"Awwww!" cooed Maureen, who moved over to pinch at Roger's cheek. This resulted in the two playfighting while Mark groped around for his glasses.

"Here, baby." Angel said with a smile, slipping the rectangular frames onto his face. He nodded gratefully.

"Hey! you cant have a fight without me!" yelled Mimi. She ran over, jumping onto Roger's back, and bringing the sleepy man to the floor. Maureen squealed with laughter, laying across his legs so he couldnt get up.

"Maaaaaarrk!" whined the rocker, and Mark rolled his eyes, giggling.

"Sorry, Rog. Cant help you now!" Collins threw a candy bar to Maureen, who unwrapped it, and began feeding it to a now quiet Roger. Mimi started eating one of her own. Angel set down two bucket fulls of food.

"Damn, guys! this is a feast!" Mark exclaimed, his eyes going wide. Collins smirked.

"Its easter, man! its the least we could do… lets get eating! i'm starved!" Mimi finally got off of Roger's back, and Maureen got off his legs. They all walked to the table, including Mark. However, the small blond didnt get to far. Roger tackled him to the floor, and began tickling him.

"Ah-h a AH! ROGER!" he started hysterically laughing. "H-ELP!" he begged the others.

"Sorry, Mark! cant help you now!" Roger mocked. Mark managed to shove him, and then they were play fighting on the floor, both now stuck in a laughing fit. Angel walked over, breaking them up.

"Alright boys, come on, its time to eat!" They made their way over to the table, and began to dig in with the others.

After dinner, the bohos got drunk together around a fire, telling stories, laughing, and just having fun. It was a happy Easter indeed.


End file.
